


Twilight: History Always Returns

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: So long ago when Aro first became a vampire on his own, he explored the world until he met a beauty. A beautiful woman with a secret most couldn't comprehend, therefore she never got near anyone, nor did she care. A spark between two of them appeared as she broke a rule - the only rule she had - and fell in love with him.Something happened one night - a curse was placed - and she was gone for centuries. Aro searched but after awhile he figured there was no finding her, so he stopped. He made a new bride, killed his sister so his friend would stay loyal by his side, AND became more power hungry than ever. So what happens when this person returns after centuries of being gone to protect the child? Find out soon...





	Twilight: History Always Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Will start this at breaking dawn 2 probably at the battle scene and change things up from there to insert this character. This should be rather fun if you want something new, she is not human nor a vampire nor a hybrid. Mostly.
> 
> Warning she may seem all powerful but she can't do it for long. She holds up a front around him and soon you'll understand her story to what happened.

"Take her away." Aro commanded, he had been waiting for a moment like this to get his hands on Alice of all people. Yet, it hadn't been easy especially since she was such a rarity and still refused every offer. Everyone watched Alice get dragged away by Aro's subordinates as Carlisle yelled out. "LET HER GOOOO." Carlisle raced to get Alice while taking out with two other subordinates on the way to her. Jumping into the air as Aro followed his movements. Doing the same fighting for a brief moment ripping Carlisle's head off his shoulders.

Everyone on the side Bella was on freaked out as Esme cried over her lost love. One of those that stood on the side unnoticed. She was a friend of the Cullens since a few years back around the time Bella met Edward. Never did she have a crush on Edward or those within the family, but they treated her like family. Better than her last family treated her and she understood why now more than ever. Yet. Now as the events from the past became clear. She wondered how she could have ever fallen for someone like Aro back then. How could anyone fall for such a cold hearted person. More like a heartless person with a cold way of acting towards others.

Aro smiles as he stands there, as if the best thing in the world had happened to him, and it was a creepy smile at that. That was all it took for Rane - a name she used to hide her old name and life - to let go. "The time is now, it's finally here, no more waiting, and no more hiding." Rane whispered in a mumble not catching anyone's attention. Her skin paled more than it appeared before making her look more dead than those around her. She had blood running through her veins which began to slow down. Her aquamarine eyes closed with blood now streaming down the sides of her face. She had only a few ways of going about this and this was more efficient. It was a drastic way of doing things, but she wasn't going to kill herself on spot. She was going to make this all worth it. For Carlisle, for the Cullens, and for Nessie.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rane yelled out with her hands to her sides in balled up fists while the friction in the air picked up. She started walking towards The Volturi, but her aim was for Aro. Wearing black skinny jeans that appeared ripped for the fashion of today's world. She had a matching t-shirt that had a lighting bolt on the front of it. Matching black ankle boots with belted clips. Her short blonde hair moved in the wind. It had a touch of pink which made it look different. Of course speaking out and moving towards the Volturi after what happened. It made everyone look at her. Especially when electricity started to move around her in random patterns.

Everyone glanced at her, a few at the sky when it darkened as if to bring a storm during winter. "You've had your power way too long Aro, I think it's time to end your reign. Every 'king' must fall some day and your end is here." The way she spoke had hatred in her voice, more than what was going on here. "Don't you dare even try that Caius, if you dare try to burn him I will burn you in hell myself." She was closer than ever as two subordinates ran to stop her from getting to close. Yet, they had no idea how little of a chance they had against her. They were gone before they touched her, as the lighting around her increased its heat as if it were alive. They had disintegrated right before everyone's eyes as if they weren't there to begin with.

"Who are you to give orders." Caius spoke in a tone that meant he wouldn't ease up which mattered not to her. Stopping right in front of Aro only a foot away as she mentioned a name. "Immelia" and that seemed to be all it took to shake Aro up some wondering who was standing in front of him. Who knew about Immelia when he always searched for her before he gave up creating a wife that would take her place? Someone that would make him forget about power. Forget that he didn't need this lifestyle to survive. "Who are you?" Aro asked in a rather curious tone as Rane answered holding her hand out to shake his hand. "Someone who will end all this pain we both share." Rane waited to see if he would take her hand or not. Yet Aro did have to think. If he took her hand, either Immelia would return or he would no longer exist as well. Aro thought himself immortal so why would he be afraid of anyone?


End file.
